Paragon'
by Theta74
Summary: Who is this mysterious seeker that the team find in venice? why can the holotome not identify his strange titans? K  for mild violence.
1. The Boy on the road

**Scott Atris 'paragon' is owned by me, huntik is owned by Rainbow, scott's titans are based around science fiction monsters and aliens, but this fiction doesn't crossover with them.**** O and this takes place after series 1, I haven't seen series 2 because they haven't dubbed in English yet.**

Chapter 1 the teen on the road  
>Venice Italy<p>

Lok lambert was no ordinary boy. But this bleak Tuesday seemed to be very dull by comparison to most of his other days from after he met Sophie Casterwill and Dante Vale. He and sophie had just been to the market to buy a loaf of bread. Dante had run out of bread and suggested that they should go and get some.  
>'I don't think it's fair that we both have to go to buy one loaf of bread' lok said suddenly<br>'I don't think Dante asked us BOTH to go, AND to take Cherit with us to, just get some bread, lok' Sophie said knowingly, as cherit, an old, miniature, furry, gargoyle-like Titan poked his head out of the shopping bag lok was carrying and added.  
>'he wanted some time alone with Zhalia'<br>'Yes but I thought lok could figure that out for himse...ahhh! Sophie was cut short in replying when she tripped over something lying on the ground.  
>Lok rushed to help her up as Cherie exited the plastic bag and flew over to examine what Sophie had tripped over.<br>'are you ok Sophie?' asked lok as she stood up.  
>'er people, I think you should see this.' said Cherit quaveringly.<br>Lying on the ground was a teenaged boy, about 16 years old, wearing a tuxedo.  
>the 2 seeker's and the Titan's eyes were drawn to an amulet hanging off a chain on the youth's neck.<br>They all recognized it as a Titan amulet, but didn't know which one.  
>It was black shaped like a rough quadrilateral, with a red crystal set into the centre, which seemed strangely dulled, and it had had 4 jagged blades jutting out, 2 on each side.<br>'I don't like this, he could be a member of the organization.' said lok warily.  
>'even so, we should take him back to Dante's house' Cherit reasoned.<br>So, while Cherit grabbed the shopping bag, lok and Sophie supported the boy and dragged him to Dante's house

'Dante!' lok yelled as he crossed the threshold, still supporting the teen 'we found someone!' he continued as Dante leapt over the banister railing.  
>'well who is this?' he asked as he helped lok and Sophie lie him on the couch. Zhalia came downstairs carrying a holotome.<br>'we think he is a seeker.' piqued Cherit, putting the shopping bag on the table as sophie removed the amulet from the boy's neck and passed it to zhalia.  
>'scan this and see if it's a Titan, then cross reference him with the list of suits employed formerly by the organization.' Sophie said<br>'there should have been a please in there somewhere princess' zhalia retorted teasingly as she opened the holotome and placed the strange amulet on there. The group watched closely.  
>'Titan scan, error. Unidentifiable. Titan existance confirmed, unstable' the tome said in a robotic voice.<br>'well that's weird' said Dante ' a Titan that even the holotome doesn't know, and cant get it's info.'  
>'GAAH!' the strange boy yelled suddenly, sitting up and taking in oxygen rapidly. Wild grey eyes flashed around the room. Before the Youth grabbed his amulet and vaulted the couch. 'who are you?' the teen yelled, seeming to calm down slightly as he took in the landscape.<br>'stetheas!' zhalia said softly, the spell making the boy calm down more 'are you a member of the organization? Truthspeak!'  
>'no' the stranger struggled tho say under the truth spell 'wait, no! No, it can't be! But this isn't possible... Unless, of course.. Kronon. What is the date today?' the boy screamed the last part.<br>'the 28th of October, 2007' Sophie answered quickly, to avoid more of the boy's wrathful shouting.  
>'but who are you?' he said calmly in reply.<br>'Sophie casterwill'  
>'lok lambert'<br>'Dante vale'  
>'zhalia moon'<br>'And me! Cherit.'  
>The team recited<br>'well, nice to meet you all, I am Scott atris, and I am about to feint...'said the boy as he started falling.

It turned out that the teen had been suffering from starvation and dehydration. While he recovered under their care, the usually talkative boy, would sometimes remain quiet for hours on end, staring blankly at the ceiling. The the team did regular checks on his condition, but 5th morning after he had arrived he was not in his bed when zhalia checked on him.  
>'this is bad! Scott's gone!' she called to the team<br>'we can't worry about him now! There are suits in the courtyard!' Dante called back as he ran out the door.

The team was lined up in the courtyard when the suits realized they were there.  
>'go! Caliban!'<br>'feyone!'  
>'freelancer!'<br>'kilthane!'  
>The team shouted. But then the voice of scott atris joined them from the roof<br>'implant! Facegripper!'  
>Scott yelled as he invoked a small, skin coloured, spidering Titan with a long tail.<p>

-  
>Foliohelion file<br>Facegripper  
>Type: Mortis Titan support<br>Size: small  
>Attack: 1<br>Defense:2  
>Special ability: implantation invokation<p>

'how do you expect to fight us with those puny titans?' said the leader of the opposing team. various invokations came from the group.  
>'terrpedde!'<br>'Dervish!'  
>'dominator!'<br>'nordrake!'

The huntik team was facing a battle against 4 very powerful titans.  
>'we take them togeth...' Dante was cut off by facegripper launching it at dervish's face.<br>'oh so that's what it does!' said Sophie.  
>' not all it does though.' said Scott as he leapt off the roof. Dervish threw facegripper off and smacked it against the wall making it return to its amulet.<br>Everything was quiet. The suddenly, dervish started moving wildly, foaming at the mouth and shrieking.  
>'what did you do to it, boy?'yelled a suit from across the courtyard.<br>'this!' said scott as dervish returned to its amulet leaving another medium sized Titan there.  
>'meet, xenhagon!'<p>

-  
>Foliohelion file<br>Xenhagon  
>Type: Mortis Titan warrior<br>Size: medium  
>Attack: 4<br>Defense:3  
>Special ability: shadow bend<p>

'let's go!'  
>The huntik team and Scott charged.<p>

**So yeah!**

**New type of titan! I will give a name in this fiction to whoever guesses correctly what the amulet scott has around his neck is based on.**


	2. The Quick fight

Jesus came to get rid of evil,  
>Odin came to get rid of frost giants,<br>I have never seen a frost giant,  
>Nor have I seen my ownership of Huntik,<br>Because it doesn't exist...  
>Rainbow's does though!<p>

The battle was would be over quickly.  
>Dante charged Dominator. He leapt up into the air in sync with Caliban. He plunged towards the enemy Titan.<br>'Dragonfist!' he cast as he punched dominator on its head, stunning it. Caliban landed on dominator. Drove it's sword into dominators back, sending it back to its amulet.

Zhalia ran for the Terrapede firing beams like crazy. She had to time this perfectly, or she would be crushed. Sliding under the bug- like titan, she grabbed the bottom of its eyelid, and pulled, hard. Grazing its large eye against the cobbled courtyard. The Terrapede struggled wildly and began screeching.  
>"Now, Kilthane!" Zhalia called to her Titan, who ran over and sliced through the Terrapede like butter, making it return to its amulet.<p>

On the other side of the courtyard, Sophie and lok were struggling to even reach the Nordrake, let alone defeat it. Their earth based titans were just not able to reach the dragon flying around the rooftops. Nordrake shot ice balls from its mouth, Sophie and lok dived behind a pillar.  
>"We have to DO something, now!" cried Sophie as a shard of ice forced feyone back to its amulet. Freelancer was faring better because of its shield, but cracks had started appearing in it, and it would soon break.<br>"Not just yet Sophie," said Scott's voice from directly above their heads. Lok and Sophie looked up to see Scott standing upside down from the ceiling their pillar was attached to, his feet glowing metallic blue that was similar, but not the same, to a Hyperstryde spell.  
>"But how..." lok started, but was cut off by Scott.<br>"A spell and here is another! Spikefield!" he cast his hand around the pillar and seemed to aim randomly as the grey spell shot from him. Where the spell hit, energy spikes appeared, protruding a meter above the ground. "It's all part of the plan. Take a look. "Scott said calmly as he leapt from the ceiling onto the floor and stood out from behind the pillar. Sophie and Lok looked back around too. "...and here we GO!" Scott said.  
>A shadow leapt from the waves on Dante's house onto the back of the ice dragon. It was Xenhagon! The black Titan folded the Nordrake's wings, sending it into a dive, right into the spikes of energy. Xenhagon jumped off at the last second.<p>

The 4 suits were surrounded by the 5 seekers and 4 titans.  
>"now let's be reasonable about this shall we. Smokespell!" the leader cast, thick smog covered the suit's locations, and when it had cleared, they were gone. Scott yawned and stretched.<br>"Ahhhh, nothing like an early morning battle to wake you up right?" he said as the titans returned to their amulets, the smile on his face vanished as he saw Dante stamping towards him glowering. He grabbed Scott by the tie, and dragged him into the house.  
>The others followed apprehensively; even Zhalia had never seen Dante actually angry before.<p>

"Talk, now!" Dante sat Scott down on the couch.  
>"You really want to know?" Scott said smugly, "then I'll tell you."<br>"Go on"  
>"when I first arrived here, I asked about the date, because, I am from the future. "<p>

**The truth is out!****  
><strong>**  
>Jane Eyre0: more strange stuff will most defiantly be in here<strong>**  
><strong>**  
>Western North: this answer your question?<strong>**  
><strong>**  
>Ongoing comp' to guess Scott's amulet: it isn't a Titan from the show, it is based on a scifi monster like most of Scott's titans are at the moment.<strong>**  
><strong>**  
>Quest ideas are greatly appreciated.<strong>


	3. Explanation

"what?" Lok said incredulously.  
>"that's impossible!" Sophie said in a matter of fact voice.<br>"you summon ancient monsters out of jewelry, said jewelry giving you the ability to cast magic spells, and go around Indy jones style trying to obtain more jewelry monsters. Need I continue?" Scott rebutted exasperatedly. Interpreting the 5 stunned expressions of the team and Cherit correctly. "nothing is impossible."  
>"I think we should hear him out." Cherit reasoned.<br>"very well, I will tell you what I can... 20 years In the future, the Huntik foundation is a great deal more militaristic than it is today, it has also infiltrated many world governments. If this sounds similar to the organization, that's because it is. I think you can tell that the suit foot soldier policy was adopted also, hence..." Scott motioned towards his now slightly crumpled tie. "aswell as wearing suits, we were each also given code names, I was one of the bosses favorites, and received the name 'Paragon'. It means 'a model of excellence'. I think that he planned for me to take over the foundation when he died, but then I did something that he really didn't like."  
>"so, what happened, O' great one?" zhalia said sarcastically.<br>"I tried to stage a coup d'état."  
>"I'm no good with French, what's a coop dee tate?" Lok asked the room.<br>"A Coup d'état, Lok, is a swift and decisive change of leadership" Sophie interjected. "but why stage one in the first place, Scott?"  
>"You have fought the organization before, did the officers ever refer to the suits by name? The same happens in the future to the foundation, the annihilation of the individual. Little did I know, that about an hour before I staged the coup, the boss had taken a delivery of a legendary Titan. The legendary Titan of time, Kronon. When I reached his office we battled, and he won, but lost control of Kronon, who must have sent me here." Scott ended.<br>"this still doesn't explain your titans, or why you are telling us all of this" Dante said from an armchair, he was a lot calmer after hearing Scott's explanation.  
>"I am telling you this because you rescued me, because you deserve to know. As for my titans. They're from the future too. Ha. Here, Folios-helius!" an orange and cream colored Cypherdex variant appeared in Scott's hand. "this is a foliohelion" opening it, he pulled the facegripper and xenhagon amulets from his pocket and placed them on the foliohelion,<p>

The foliohelion read out the specs of the titans and Cherit realized something.  
>"Scott, what Titan does the amulet around your neck contain?"<br>This seemed to strike a chord with Scott as he nearly let the foliohelion fall to the floor.  
>"it doesn't, not anymore. During the battle against the boss, it was damaged. Badly. It was my partner, my Titan, my teacher, and my friend. But it's gone." scott said, obviously trying to hide his emotions. Sophie's eyes started to well up, she knew the pain of losing a Titan all too well.<p>

A long silence occurred after that.  
>"So what do you intend to do now? Are you going to try and find this legendary Titan?" asked Zhalia.<br>"most definitely not." everyone but Dante and Cherit looked surprised. "time travel can have dangerous repercussions, and I would like to keep the amount to a minimum."  
>"well, I think you had best stay here with us, Scott" Dante decided out loud. "you can stay in the room you were resting in the past week."<p>

So it was settled, Scott 'Paragon' Atris joined the Huntik team.

But the day wasn't over yet.

Scott was lying on the bed in his room, reading a novel, when there was a knock at the door.  
>"Come in." Scott said, marking his page as Lok lambert opened the door and came inside. "I've been expecting this, Lok." he mumbled under his breath<br>"if you're from the future, do you know if I find my father someday?" Lok said cautiously.  
>"I can't tell you that."<br>"why not?" Lok asked.  
>"I can't tell you that either."<p>

**Sorry if it was a bit disjointed at the end there.**

**Next time the team will be going on an actual mission!**


	4. New mission! Retrieve the Homunculus

3 days have passed since Scott gave his explanation to the huntik team, and he is now teaching Lok and Sophie a new spell.

"no it's like this. Graviturn!" cast Scott as he walked up the wall.  
>"ok, just let me have another go." Lok said.<br>"you have to concentrate, Lok" said Sophie from the wall, she had got the hang of the spell five minutes ago.  
>"I know that I need to concentrate. Graviturn!" said Lok as he put his foot on the wall. As he started to lift his other foot, he fell to the ground. "argh!"<p>

Inside the house, Dante and Zhalia watched the three practice.  
>"he definitely knows more than he said" Zhalia said quietly. Then, to Dante she said, "that's the reason why you're letting him stay here, to keep an eye on him."<br>"that is part of the reason. The other part is, that of what he tells us about being from the future is true, then it would be bad for him to be alone in Venice. " Dante explained.  
>"that's a good move, just what I would expect from you, Dante." as she said his name, Zhalia looked up into Dante's eyes. Dante looked back into her's.<br>"Dante, there is a call coming through from Guggenheim." said Cherit, flying into the room, and then stopping suddenly.  
>"thanks Cherit" said Dante, breaking away from Zhalia's gaze and opening the window. "you three, we have a call from Guggenheim!"<br>Lok, Sophie and Scott hurried inside, and the team sat in the lounge room to listen to Guggenheim. The Tv switched to an image of a middle aged man with short blondish hair.  
>"hello team. There are 2 reasons that I called you today. "<br>"is there a mission for us?" asked Lok, getting straight to the point.  
>"Yes, there is. But first I must inform you about a growing threat. The organization is reforming. Some remanents have gotten a hold of the professor's amulet collection. We also have information that they have also obtained the access codes to the professor's Swiss bank accounts"<br>"Those suits we fought two days ago must have been them, trying to take revenge." said Sophie.  
>"Precisely. The other thing I needed to talk to you about is a mission. Have you heard of the being known as the 'homunculus'?"<br>"Homunculus? Isnt it related to the legend of the golem?" said Lok.  
>"it is similar to the golem. We have reason to believe that the Titan the legend is based on is in Zurich, Switzerland. I have sent the details to your Holotome dante. Good luck." Guggenheim finished as the screen cut to black. Dante took out his holotome and opened it<br>"Seekers, we have a mission," Dante said as the mission card materialized. "retrieve the homunculus."  
>Dante pocketed the card and the team left to pack.<p>

**So! The first mission! ****  
><strong>**  
>I am rubbish at writing romance…<strong>

**also, who do you think should end up bonding with homunculus?**


	5. The swiss Alps

**Please forgive me! I dont know where the week went…****  
><strong>**  
>But as a bonus, to make up for the lateness, I am including a bio on Scott.<strong>**  
><strong>  
>7:08am<br>Base of the alps. Switzerland.  
>"the workshop shouldn't be too far up, but it is covered from the snowstorms by a cliff." Dante said as he pulled on hiking boots "we should try to aim to be back down before nightfall, if we can't we will have to improvise."<br>The team started to climb the mountains. A long trek occurred in a sea of snow. Someone would stumble every so often, but the rope binding them together held strong. At around 1:30pm The team reached the workshop's cave.  
>Setting their packs down, the the team began to set up a rudimentary base camp for their trek into the maze of wood and rock that was the workshop. The weather reflecting their moods.<p>

After a small lunch of sandwiches the team entered the workshop.  
>It was a small room, with many series of notes and books on alchemical formula. A small bed sat in the corner, a shelf had collapsed on it, spilling many vials of a dark liquid (that looked a lot like blood) onto it. A tree was carved into the wood on one wall. The place must've been cosy at one point, but now it had a thick layer of dust and cobwebs.<br>"we probably shouldn't go much farther until we know exactly what we're dealing with" said Sophie.  
>"quite so, knowing is half the battle" Scott agreed with her.<br>Dante opened his holotome.  
>"the Titan we are looking for is homunculus. In the legends it is described as a small artificial human. One variant says that they are born when blood from a hanged man falls onto a specific type of tree. The homunculus though, usually has its origins in alchemy." he explained.<br>"but alchemy is a failed science, it is impossible to turn lead into gold." Sophie said.  
>"alchemy goes deeper than that Sophie, the basis for alchemy is equivalent exchange. You know, gaining something by giving up another of equal value." zhalia explained exasperatedly.<br>"it is said that alchemy had 3 main pursuits, or quests; turning metal into gold, the philosophers stone, and the creation of a human, otherwise known as a homunculus" Scott added. The group stated at him. " what can I say, we study a lot of occult practices in the future, you would not believe what Hitler did in his spare time."  
>"well either way, the Titan isn't here in this room, there must be some sort of hidden door" Lok suggested. He began looking around frantically, and his eyes fell upon the carved tree, he realized something, then his eyes went to the dark liquid on the bed. "I've got it! Bubblelift!" Lok cast the spell, and some liquid from the bed rose in a sphere of light and smashed into the tree carving, splattering the flat bark with blood.<br>A deep rumble started.  
>"Lok, what have you done?" shouted zhalia.<br>Suddenly the entire floor collapsed sending the team falling into complete darkness.

**And the bio. ****  
><strong>**  
><strong>Scott Atris  
>Age: 16<br>Appearance: medium build, average height. Wears a suit. Short black hair. Wears a 'dead' amulet around neck.

Rival: Ryan 'Excellion' Mettrel

Titans:  
>Facegripper<br>Xenhagon  
>[spoiler] is dead<p>

Spells.  
>Graviturn<br>Spyketrap  
>Battleforge<br>Various others

Strategy.  
>Traps and stealth.<p>

Family  
>[spoiler]<p>

Bio: from the future. After the huntik foundation becomes what it fought against he lead an unsuccessful coup, sent back when the leader of the foundation's legendary Titan of time, Kronon, loses control and sent him back in time. Inspired to rebel by an old foundation operative. During the battle his partner Titan was destroyed

**So yeah… after the homunculus mission the storyline is going to have an arc based around Perseus from Greek mythology.**


	6. Alone in the Dark

**New chapter... Sorry for the delay, but on the plus side, the chapter is extra long! And finishes the homunculus episode.**

Alone in the dark

Sophie Casterwill was alone.  
>Alone in a dark cavern under the Alps.<br>The air was filled with a strange black mist.  
>"Boltflare" she cast in an effort to see.<br>The spell fizzled quickly and died.  
>Sophie set off, using the walls of the cavern to feel her way around. Little did she know that there was something following her.<p>

Scott Atris was not alone.  
>He woke with a start, looking up, he realized that something was very wrong. Staring back at him was someone he hadn't seen since before he had entered the boss' office to overthrow him.<p>

Lok Lambert ran through the darkness.  
>Chasing someone. Shouts called back to him.<br>"Lok! Help!"  
>The shouts growing quieter, lok ran faster and faster, towards his father's voice.<p>

Dante vale and Zhalia moon were alone.  
>"Well that went well" said Zhalia, she stood up and looked around.<br>"We need to look for Lok and the others, then find a way out of here." Dante said  
>and they too set off around the cave system that was the maze of the homunculus.<p>

Scott rolled to one side as a cutlass lunged towards him. He used his momentum to flip upright. Now getting a better look at his opponent, he knew that this was a falsification. Standing in front of him was most definitely not his one time rival, now nemesis, Ryan 'excellion' Mettrel.

Lok was chasing the shouts of his father as fast as he could, but they just kept fading into the distance. He felt like he had been running for hours. Finally, physically exhausted; Lok collapsed to the cave floor, barely awake, he started to despair.

"Don't bother trying to trick me homunculus!" Scott shouted into the cavern. 'Ryan' had been easy to defeat, and had disappeared into the cave system. Now, Scott was trying to follow his nemesis.

Sophie had been walking for a very long time. She heard a muffled grunting. Turning a corner, she tripped over something lying on the now wooden floor.  
>"Aaaargh!"<br>"Lok? Is that you?" Sophie said, quickly getting off the figure on the floor.  
>"Yes, do you know what happened?" Lok stood up.<br>"I have no clue."  
>"Well, I think we should try to find everyone else. Then maybe we might be able to figure out a way to escape this AAAHHH!" Lok was suddenly pointing at something behind Sophie. She turned around slowly, and saw a Titan.<p>

Dante and Zhalia were tied up.  
>"What a mess!" Zhalia said frustratedly<br>"Who knew homunculus was so good with ropes?" Dante reasoned. The pair had found their way to the heart of the workshop, where the amulet of homunculus was suspended, forcefully invoked. In front of it was homunculus.  
>It was a squat black humanoid, not African-American black, but pitch black. Cream colored lines crossed over its androgynous body. Grey eyes looked out at Dante and Zhalia.<p>

The Titan "dominator" charged at Lok. Dodging to the side, he shouted a spell.  
>"Augerfrost!" the spell hit the Titan and had no visible effect. It paused briefly before swatting lok its spiked hands.<br>"Lok!" Sophie called, rooted to the spot with fear. "No!"  
>"Eulobeam!" Scott shouted, a beam of blue white energy slammed into dominator. Or it should have, because the Titan just dissolved. Then, for the second time that day, the wooden floor that the seekers were standing on collapsed.<p>

Dante's neck snapped up. There had been screaming from above. His eyes flashed to homunculus which had not reacted at all. He looked back up in time to see a wooden floor crack and break.  
>Time seemed to move in slow motion as Scott fell. Sophie and lok had grabbed a ledge. But he hadn't been so lucky. He quickly took in the environment around him as he fell, it appeared that he was in the heart of the workshop, Dante and Zhalia were tied up on the floor, and the amulet of homunculus hung suspended in the centre of the chamber.<br>"Proplusius!" the spell boosted him towards the amulet. He grabbed it and would have smacked into a wall, had he not used the Graviturn spell. Homunculus Returned to its amulet as it bonded with Scott. He, Lok and Sophie 'featherdropped' to the floor of the cavern. A look of comprehension dawned on Scott's face.  
>"mission accomplished, I guess…" he said<p>

The Huntik team stumbled through Dante's house's front door.  
>"So you're saying that the experiences in the cave were like 'unfinished business'?" lok said.<br>"Yes, for me it was my 'nemesis', for you, lok, it was your father." Scott answered. "But I'm not sure about Sophie and…" Scott was interrupted by the dining of a phone. Dante answered it. After a few mourners, he hang up.  
>"Who was that?" Zhalia asked.<br>"Grier, we're going back to Sutos."

**A/N: ****That is all for this chapter. ****  
>I tried to make it deep, but I don't think I did very well. I was originally going to make it so that they had to leave without homunculus, but then I realized that Scott's only real combat Titan is still kind of weak. <strong>**  
>On a different note, I have the final 'episode' planned out!<strong>**  
>Also here is a link to a drawing of homunculus' icon. Just copy and paste into your address bar, remove the spaces and replace 'dot' with .<strong>** And colon with :**

Http colon /browse dot deviantart dot com/?qh=§ion=&q=paragon+huntik+theta#/d4sdf4b


End file.
